My Immortal
by Fionasaurus
Summary: Sometimes life becomes so hard that we just want to leave all the pain behind. What about the people we leave behind as well? What happens to them? Rated for Suicide and to be safe


**Okay folks! Yes...Another Evanescence songfic. If you looked at my profile, perhaps you would understand why! So...now I will get on to my story.**

**Okay. This story is based after Guardian Force. Yes..it will be another said ending. But, it will be worth it. I think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, Hasbro does. Nor do I own "My Immortal", the grand and wonderful Evanescence does. All I own is a copy of "Fallen" and volumes 1-9 of Chaotic Century. **

**_Text_ Lyrics**

Text**" Talking**

'Text**' Thoughts**

_text_** Flashback**

**

* * *

**

**"My Immortal"**

_**I'm so tired of being here,**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears.**_

_**And if you have to leave,**_

_**I wish that you would just leave.**_

_**'Cause your presense still lingers here,**_

_**And it won't leave me alone.**_

Van sat in his room with the knife in his hand, on his wrist. He felt so, suppressed by the fear that would not let him glide the knife over his wirst. He felt her there telling him not to do it, but she was the reason he wanted to do it. He so badly wished she would just let him be.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal.**_

_**This pain is just to real.**_

_**There is just too much that time can not erase.**_

He sat there feeling that the pain would never cease. He missed Fiona so much. He knew no matter what happened, time could never erase all of the pain.

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears.**_

_**When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears.**_

_**I've held your hand through all these years.**_

_**But you still have All Of Me.**_

He remembered how he would always help Fiona. No matter what, he would help Fiona through her problems, as she would for him. That was until the day she killed herself. "Why did you do it, Fiona?" Van asked no one in particular, as he was choking back the tears. "I always would help you through anything. You knew that I would help you no matter what. I could have helped you through it!"

_**You used to captivate me, by your resonating light.**_

_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.**_

_**Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams.**_

_**Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me.**_

"The way you were so kind and good-hearted, even to the people who were harmful to you, it always seemed to amaze me. Now, I'm stuck in the life you left behind. All the friends you left behind, they remind me of you constantly. Even if they don't mean to," Van said, as he ever lightly cut his wrist with the knife. "Fiona, I know you can hear me. So I want to tell you how much you haunt my dreams. Constatly I wake up from my once, so pleasant, dreams," Van said, as tears ran down his face silently. "And how, always when I was around you... No matter how angry or wrapped in what I was doing, you could always make me lose touch with the real world, and be so... carefree again," Van said, as more tears came with his grief.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal.**_

_**This pain is just to real.**_

_**There is just too much that time can not erase.**_

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears.**_

_**When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears.**_

_**I've held your hand through all these years.**_

_**But you still have All Of Me.**_

He thought back to the day that he found Fiona, committing her mortal sin. He began to cry so much more, that he thought he would soon run out of tears.

**FLASHBACK**

_Van was walking down the hallway towards Fiona's room. He knocked on the door. "Fiona are you there?" he asked. After standing there a few seconds, waiting for an answer, heard a sharp clatter and a thud. He opened the door and ran in to see Fiona on her stomach with her arms in front of her. A small puddle of red liquid pooling around Fiona._

_"Fiona are you okay? Fiona what did you do!" Van asked before he noticed a knife by Fiona's right side. Van turned Fiona over to where he could see her face. It was turning a ghostly pale-blue._

_"I'm sorry Van. You must be so dissappointed in me. I just...I feel like a burden. I really...I just need to leave this world. I'm sorry, I love you," Fiona said as Van laid Fiona's head on his lap._

_"I love you too. But...I don't understand. Why did you do it? Why didn't you come to me?" Van pleaded for an answer as he began crying. He noticed Fiona bleeding more and more. He quickly tried to stop the bleeding, by grabbing a cloth that was near by and tried to wrap around the left arm which held a deeper wound. Alas, the cloth couldn't wrap around the whole wound and arm._

_"I can't stand this life. I just need to leave it behind. It was nothing you did, or caused. So please, don't worry about that. I truly do love you. But this life is too hard," Fiona said as she felt herself become dizzy._

_"B...but I could help you. HELP! Someone please **HELP!**" Van cried as tears came down his face thicker._

_"Van, it's no use. Nobody will come. And I'll die soon anyways. Look at my arms," Fiona said, lifting her arms to Van's face, so he could see. On each arm she had a deep cross-shaped incesion. When he saw this he began searching for more cloth. When he saw no immediate stuff. He began pulling at his shirt, and ripped some cloth from his shirt. When he tried to wrap it around Fiona's arms again, he found it to be fruitless._

_"Van it won't work. Just remember, I'll always be with you and I love you," Fiona said, when she began to fade in and out of consciousness._

_"Fiona, I love you, too, and I'll join you soon enough," Van said, just before Fiona's heart stopped beating. Van sweetly kissed Fiona on her forehead as grief overcame him._

**END FLASHBACK**

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,**_

_**But though you're still with me**_

_**I've been alone all along**_

"Fiona, I've been telling myself so hard that you're gone. And yet I always feel you here with me. It's so confusing. Even though you aren't here physically, I know you're still here in some way, but I feel so alone," Van said, letting the blood flow freely from the new wound that is going down his arm.

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears.**_

_**When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears.**_

_**I've held your hand through all these years.**_

_**But you still have All Of Me.**_

Van suddenly took the knife and raced it up and down his left arm. The blood rushed to the wound. Just as he finished the left arm, he moved on to the right arm. A few minutes later, he became dizzy and fell on his knees.

"I told you I would join you eventually. Didn't I Fiona? I love you and I'm coming to join you," Van said, as he relentlessly kept slashing at his arms, before he dropped the knife. Only seconds later, he collapsed on to the cold floor. There he fell into an endless sleep.

* * *

Just as Van woke up to a place in all white, he thought perhaps he didn't die. But there by his side was Fiona, smiling sadly. "Fiona!" Van gasped as he grabbed her in a hug.

"Van..." Fiona just sat in his embrace not knowing what else to say.

"I thought you were dead. I thought I was dead," Van said as he pulled back to look at Fiona's face. "Fiona? Where are we? What...is going on?" Van asked, confused, yet happy to be anywhere with Fiona.

"Van...We are dead. We are in heaven," Fiona said quietly. "We will be here for all eternity," Fiona said so low, that it was a whisper.

"Fiona...I don't care where we are. As long as I'm with you," Van said as he kissed Fiona gently. "I love you, now and forever," Van said, as he hugged Fiona.

"I love you too, and now we do have forever,"Fiona said, as she melted into Van's hug. That is how they were from then on. Happy forever more.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**And You thought it was going to be a sad ending! HAH! Joke was on you buddy.**

**Originally it was going to be the opposite. You know, Van dieing first, and Fiona following... Then I realized it made more sense this way. Feedback is very much wanted! Whether it is a flame or a good review! **


End file.
